A Series Of One-Shots
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: One-shots made up by people like you! Give me ideas by using the guidelines and I will write you a one-shot! These aren't all PJO. Now you can review with ideas in this story! Rated T cause I'm not sure about future chapters.
1. 1 Julissa

**The first of many (hopefully) one-shots to come! This one was inspired by a guest who called herself ****_NoNamedGirl_****. Here we go!**

**P.S. Just so you know, before the whole flash back is Alyssa's POV, and after is Julian's POV.**

**Julian/Alyssa, lilac, flowers, Canada**

Canada was too cold for Alyssa's taste.

Sure, Carter had heard strange reports of magic, but why one Ra's great earth did he send _her _here? She was studying in the path of Geb, the earth god. There weren't even any plants in this part of Canada, much less rouge magicians. And worst of all, she sent her with... with _him._

Julian. That's his name. A big 14-year-old with a certain knack for annoying people- particularly Alyssa. Most of the time, she could handle his little pranks; but one night, he took it _way _too far.

* * *

She was alone in her room cleaning her pottery wheel. Yes, she had a pottery wheel in her room. She had grown up in North Carolina with a family of potters, and she had been doing it all her life. She had just finished her final project for her ceramics class at BAG academy. It had taken her her whole Saturday to finish it, but she was proud of her work.

It was made of the best clay that she could find- of course, when you have the internet and portals, it's not that hard to find. It stood on a tiny little base that took her hours to perfect and balance. It started out round at the bottom, then came up in a smooth curve that elongated into a beautiful slender neck. The intricate designs were highlighted in lilac, her favorite color.

With her hands dirty and washcloths stained, she started to walk to the bathroom to clean up. When she crossed her room though, fate had different plans.

Her ankle hit something and she heard a creaking noise. She whipped around to see a light blue string come shimmer into existence. At the end of that string was- she didn't even have time to process it before it was too late.

A freaking bucket of water. After the incident, she realized what it was meant to do. Under the bucket was where she usually set her computer, but right now, she had moved her computer and put her vase in it's place.

A ball dropped the string was pulled, and the water rushed out.

Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem; but the vase's base was very fragile. The slightest movement could tip it. The force of the water hit the vase. It tumbled over the edge of her desk and crashed on the hard tile floor.

Alyssa stood in shock. I didn't take her long, though, to say what was on her mind. "JULIAN!"

* * *

That's how Julian became Alyssa's number one hated magician.

He didn't even apologize. He only saw the expression on her face and ran. Her normally calm emerald eyes had then shone with anger. He was surprised that she didn't smash him to pieces- just like her had done her vase.

He felt so stupid, so... yeah, just stupid.

She didn't know that, even though he followed the path of Horus, he was practicing some earth magic, too, maybe just to win her over. She didn't know that he went and ha-di-ed himself after he broke her vase. After all, he deserved it. But she really didn't know that he only played those pranks to talk to her, even if she was yelling at him.

He knew that he needed to do something, anything, to get her back. He had no idea if she felt the same way about him. With her back to him, in this frozen, plant-less wasteland that is Canada, he thought, _Well, it's now or never._

He summoned the power of Geb. He had really only tried this once when he made a piece of grass grow an inch. But this time, with all his heart, he prayed to Geb.

_Please. Just one little flower. That's all I ask._

He closed his eyes and concentrated for what seemed like hours. After a few more prayers and beads of sweat, he opened his eyes to find a cluster of fresh, tiny flowers in the snow at his feet, all the color lilac.

_Her favorite color._

* * *

**That was hard work! But I FREAKING LOVED IT! I give up- I totally ship Julissa now. (it sounds like jewel-iss-ah in my mind.)**

**Keep giving me ideas!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	2. Author's Note: Instructions!

**Here are the instructions for one-shots and story votes together!**

* * *

**For One-Shots:**

**1. Pick a pairing. (any pairing- canon and uncanon welcome!)**

**2. Pick an adjective, a noun, and a place.**

**3. Put your pairing, adjective, noun, and place in a review for this story.**

**4. Watch for your one-shot to be published!**

**These pairings can be PJO, HoO, or KC (I can also do some Harry Potter and Hunger Games, but they might not be as great.)**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will do all of these! *thunder booms* so go on and send in requests!**

**_Example: Jiper, shiny, blue, cornfield. _****(I just looked around for these...)**

* * *

**For New Stories:**

**I'm letting you guys choose which story I write! I have four ideas, three of them already started but not published. Review with your vote in any of my stories. I will publish the first one that gets 10 votes.**

**Story 1: If any of you guys have seen Viria's (an amazing PJO artist) "How Far We've Come" drawing, this story is halfway based on that. One of the seven makes the choice to close the Doors of Death. I don't want to give too much away, but don't worry- it's a very happy ending!**

**Story 2: The war with Gaea is finally over, and it's New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood. Percy is exhausted, a very lame party is being thrown, and Leo and Clarisse almost killed each other. So what is left for our favorite demigods to do? Play truth or dare, of course. I'm going to need your help to come up with good truths and dares because I'm not that creative and I know that you guys can come up with some crazy stuff.**

**Story 3: Annabeth has taken most of the CHB girls to Olympus to help with projects. Before she leaves though, she pays Percy a little visit, but only leaves him confused. Why is she and all the other girls mad? None of the guys know except for some very angry Aphrodite guys. If you like the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, you will love this one!**

**Story 4: When the people of CHB and CJ are fighting, one special (and typically hated) person thinks that she can find a solution. But what happens when all the demigods get their genders switched? Will they keep fighting, or with they make peace and team up to kill the person who switched them? Honestly, I haven't started this one, but it's sounds pretty good to me!**

**Ok. So, what you will do is review any of my stories with your vote. If you want story 3, you would say in a review "Story 3". Simple enough. So go on and keep voting! The first one that gets to 10 votes wins!**

* * *

**You all are doing ok with this! I have some votes for the stories, but none of them are even close to 10 yet- the highest is 4. I've only gotten 1 one-shot request, and I really liked doing it, so pretty please with blue sprinkles on top send more requests!**

**Thanks and please review! **

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	3. 2 Leyna

**This one is from the same person as the last one-shot, ****_NoNamedGurl. _****So, after going back and reading my other one-shot, I realized that I am making tons of grammatical errors. I am SOOOOOO sorry for that, and I will try better this time around.**

**This one features my favorite pairing, some random planet, and it probably isn't going to make much sense. Here we go!**

**Leyna, giddy, crazy sheep, Urmato**

Reyna didn't think that her day could get any worse. Once again, she was completely wrong.

She had just finished a large stack of paperwork to approve of Venus's children's use of enchanted hairdryers. Honestly, why couldn't they just suck it up and use a regular one? With that on her mind, Reyna stopped at the coffee shop and bought her favorite hot chocolate, then settled for a little stroll around the camp.

Some of Vulcan's children were taking down a fortress from last night's war games. A few little kids were at the site and sword fighting with the wood scraps.

Two of Apollo's children were over by the stables and trying to pry open a shipping crate. After a few tries, they finally ripped it open. Something that looked like a fluffy pink sheep hopped out. It regarded the two people, sniffed the boy's pant leg, and proceeded to chase him with a mouth of razor sharp teeth. The boy ran around trying to avoid the sheep and yelled to the girl, "What does the stupid tag say?"

The girl yelled back, "It says 'Danger! Open with caution!' I think we got the wrong crate!"

"Ya think?"

_Ugh, _Reyna thought, _I'm going to have to sort that out later, aren't I?_

With a little huff, she started walking again, not noticing the metal ring in front of her. Her foot caught and she tripped to get a face full of grass. "Seriously?" she yelled at no one in particular. She looked around to see what she tripped on, only to find the small metal ring. She only had time to say "What in Pluto?" before everything went black.

She was freefalling. Reyna knew that she was screaming-she could feel the vibration in her throat- but she couldn't hear anything over the rush of wind. After about ten seconds of blackness, she fell into the light and landed on something with a great _Hmhp._

Reyna opened her eyes and met another pair of deep brown ones. She yelped and scrambled back.

Oh. my. gods. She had landed on another person.

The person sat up and rubbed their head. They were wearing a stained t-shirt, dirty jeans, and heavy work boots. With their curly black hair and tanned skin, there could only be one person to fit that description.

"Sup' Queenie? Don't you look just giddy to see me?" Leo freaking Valdez.

The boy who blew up her camp. The boy who killed her people. The boy who flirted with her even though she despised him. And she... she had landed... _on top of him._

But she swallowed her anger and embarrassment. "Why am I here exactly?" she asked.

"Well, it's probably because you're holding that," he said, pointing at the metal ring in Reyna's hand.

"The only thing that this did was make me trip," she said angrily.

"It's a portal. Frank must have dropped it. I made two of them so that people could travel between the camps," Leo said, pulling an identical ring out of his tool belt.

"So, if this one comes to Camp Half-Blood," Reyna said, "then yours could take me back to Camp Jupiter?"

"It should. It worked for me," Leo said casually.

"You came to my camp without my permission?"

"Yes."

"And no one even questioned?"

"I got some weird looks, but other than that, no."

Reyna stared at him. How could he just stand there with that stupid little grin across his face? He broke into her camp! No one even said anything! She seriously needed to upgrade her security system...

She sighed. "Just take me home."

"Alright!" Leo said. "Just grab the ring." Reyna put her ring in her armor and grabbed a hold of Leo's. Everything was going perfectly fine until Leo slipped a helmet over her head.

"Wait- what is this for?" she asked.

"Sometimes this doesn't always go-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence before they were thrown in to blackness. After a couple seconds they were thrown out again. Reyna took in her surroundings.

"This..." she stuttered. "This isn't Camp Jupiter!" she yelled.

The ground was a dusty blue color. There were ridges everywhere and even some mountain-looking things, but worst of all- she could only see stars above her.

"Valdez! You transported us to some barren planet!" she screamed.

He stood silent for a moment. "Now you see what the helmet was for."

"Why are you so calm? You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Not to this planet, no."

"You've gone to others?"

"Yep. I have about twelve Leo-colonies so far."

"Leo-colonies?"

"Yes. Which reminds me..."

He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a long stick, a cloth, and a marker. After a couple seconds a scribbling, he tied the cloth to the stick and planted in the ground. "I shall call this new land," he announced proudly, "Urmato!"

"You named it Urmato? What does that even mean?"

"Hades if I know. But don't you love my flag?"

"Your symbol is a taco with wings."

"That's right! All must bow to the Super-Sized McShizzle!"

"Shut it, Valdez. Just get me home."

"Whatever you say, Queenie."

Reyna gave him a death stare but stayed quiet. She couldn't lie- she kind of liked it when he called her that. Not that he would ever find out, of course.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but that made as much sense as Nico in a prom dress.**

**I had to put the crazy sheep in somewhere. I have this headcanon that they were trying to get a sacred cow but instead they got a maniacal sheep. And if you wanted to know, Leo and Reyna were in Bunker 9. Not just some random place in CHB.**

**Keep it up with the requests!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	4. 3 Percabeth

**Oh, how I love writing one-shots. This one was inspired by MekyGirl. Be prepared for some interesting things at the end of this!**

**Percabeth, dramatic, vacation, Argo II**

Leo really needed to get a girlfriend. Or a pet. Just something to keep him from intruding on Percy and Annabeth's dates.

Sure, Percy liked to have the guy around, but just not when he finally gets some alone time with Annabeth. He couldn't remember a time when they weren't getting chased by monsters, gods, or fellow campers. Now, when they finally got the chance to be alone, Leo does his thing.

They had decided to take the Argo II on a vacation, just to get away for a while. Percy decided that he could steer the ship just fine on his own, but Leo would not, under any circumstances, leave his 'baby' in someone else's care.

And that's how Leo Valdez found yet another way to ruin another romantic evening.

* * *

Percy was sitting with his girlfriend on the deck of the Argo II. It was no fancy candlelit dinner- it was a candlelit picnic. A blanket was spread out and plates were filled with all kinds of yummy foods. To Percy, Annabeth looked stunning. Sure, yes was just wearing her typical Camp t-shirt and denim shorts, but she managed to make it look like the latest fashion trend. Her eyes sparkled like the stars above and her hair flowed over her shoulders in a cascade of curls. He loved how cute her bare feet looked- even that little toe that stuck out a bit more than the rest. _Even Aphrodite couldn't have dreamed up a girl this perfect, _Percy thought_. _

**_Creak._**

Leo. He was talking to his dragon again, wasn't he? Couldn't he have gone below deck, just for this evening? Apparently not. He had stood at the wheel since Percy and come out here to set up the picnic. Leo kept talking in his strange creaking language with Festus, which could get pretty annoying after a while. Percy saw Annabeth's hand slowly creeping towards her dagger.

"Hey," Percy said, laying a hand on Annabeth's knee. "I got this."

He walked over to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, would you mind going below deck for a bit?"

"Why would I do that? I have to keep an eye out, you know," Leo protested.

"I'm sure Festus can do fine on his own. Please? Just for a little bit."

"But... my baby..."

"Your baby will be fine, Leo. You can come back in a while."

Leo scowled. "Well, fine then! Fired by my own crew member..." He let go of the wheel and headed towards the stairs. Percy thought that things were actually going to be ok until Leo called over his shoulder.

"You know, it's too bad she isn't a redhead!"

Percy froze. _How in Hades did he find out? _His mind started racing. The only person that had known was Bekendorf, and he had been gone for years. How did someone talk to a dead person...?

Nico.

That little traitor; spreading gossip around camp. Percy made a mental note to drown Nico when he next saw him. Percy was so wrapped up in all of this that he didn't notice Annabeth behind him. He spun around to come face to face with the point of her dagger.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Annabeth asked, but more likely threatened. Percy fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! It was all Rachel! She kissed me! Bekendorf is even a witness! It was before we blew up that cruise ship, and I didn't even know that she was going to do it! I have no feelings for Rachel because I love you Annabeth Chase! You are beautiful and smart and funny and the best girlfriend I could ever ask for so please don't kill me!"

After a few moments of silence, Percy looked up.

Annabeth looked like she had seen Medusa. She wasn't even looking at Percy- just straight ahead. Her mouth was hanging open and she made no sound. Percy got up off of his knees and waved his hand in front of Annabeth's face. "Um... hello? Annabeth?"

She blinked and focused her eyes on Percy. "You... you kissed Rachel?"

Percy sighed in defeat. "Actually, he kissed me. But technically, yes." He backed away a little and spread his arms. "Feel free to maim." He closed his eyes and waiting to be stabbed, only to be tacked to the ground.

He opened his eyes to see Annabeth on top of him. "That is the bravest and probably the stupidest thing that you could've ever done, Percy Jackson," she said.

"I- wait, what? You don't want to kill me?" Percy asked.

"Of course not!" Annabeth said. "Telling me that you had kissed her was the bravest thing ever!"

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "S-Seriously?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain!" She tilted her head down and kissed him.

"Yuck! Get a room!"

"Shut up, Leo!"

* * *

**Probably not my best work, but it will do. A little Percabeth fluff goes a long way. But doesn't it seem like a Leo-ish thing to do to intrude on people's dates? Now, I'm going to tell you guys a little story.**

***I'm at Texas Roadhouse***

**Worker on speaker: Kane, party of 3!**

**Me thinking: How on Ra's great earth did Carter and Sadie get Khufu in here?**

**That's how you know that you are obsessed with the Kane Chronicles.**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	5. 4 Clico

****WARNING! HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS!** Thank you once again to NoNamedGurl for this amazing one-shot. I really enjoyed doing this one. This little story does NOT follow one part of the House of Hades: Nico doesn't have any feelings for Percy, or any other guy for that matter.**

**Nico/Cleo, happy, panda, the Elevator of**** Death**

Nico had never been happier to be in Tartarus.

After the war was over, he spent his spare time (which was pretty much all his time) with some skeleton warriors guarding the Doors of Death from any evil guys. So, in another way, he was guarding it from the area which it was in.

Everything had been pretty peaceful so far- no monsters had attacked. Maybe that was because the didn't have Gaea's protection anymore, or maybe it was because Nico had a blessing from his father, Hades, which surrounded him in eerie back shadows and vaporized anything that came too close.

Nico had never been much of what you would call a "people person", but he was starting to get lonely with only some undead and non-talkative skeletons. He wished that one of his friends could be there; maybe Hazel, or Percy. But sadly, no one really wanted to take a daytrip into an evil monster-infested wasteland. He was just about to sit down for a little nap when a wall of darkness opened before him.

"What in Hades?" Nico said quietly. He was about to reach his hand into the black doorway when a girl tumbled out of the darkness.

He stood with his mouth open in shock for a few moments, but then realized that a girl had just appeared in Tartarus. Cautiously, he bent down and asked, "Um, are you okay?"

The girl groaned and pushed herself up. She had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, and had a big satchel over her shoulder. She stood up shakily and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you tell me... wait a minute!" She finally seemed to take in her surroundings. "This isn't Rio!" The girl looked at Nico. "Who are you? And- and what are those things?" She opened her bag and pulled out a pencil, which elongated into a wooden staff. "Stay back!" she yelled at the skeletons. "I'm warning you! Leave us alone!" She waved her staff in a wide arch even though the skeletons weren't paying her any attention.

"You need to get out of here!" she told Nico. "I can hold them off. GO!" She attempted at pushing Nico away, but he stayed in place. She looked a bit confused, but she only sighed. "Fine. Now you leave me no choice. _Ha-di!_"

A golden light blazed in front of the skeletons. They were only mesmerized for a moment until they burst into pieces.

Nico's jaw dropped. "What... what did you just do?! You destroyed my guards!"

The girl was shaking and her face was pale, but she yelled back, "Your guards? Those things were monsters!"

"Oh yeah, says the girl who just fell into Tartarus!" Nico yelled.

"Where?"

"Tartarus! Come on, you've got to be a half-blood. Daughter of Hecate, maybe?"

"What are you talking about? I was just trying to go home!"

Nico stared at the girl. She looked so afraid that there was no way that she could be lying. So maybe she wasn't a half-blood. But if she wasn't, then what was she?

"Ok, ok," Nico said. "You aren't supposed to be here. I get that. But how did you get here?"

"I-" the girl wavered, "Oh, alright! I used a portal! Call me crazy, but it's the truth!"

_A portal, _Nico thought. "So, if you aren't a half-blood, then what are you? Obviously you have some kind of power."

"I'm a magician with the House of Life. And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Nico di Angelo. You?"

"Cleo Ribeira."

They both studied each other for a moment. So this girl, Cleo, was a magician. It seemed to make some kind of sense in Nico's mind.

"Nice to meet you, Cleo," Nico said. "So, as you were saying, you wanted to get home, but you ended up here. In Tartarus."

Cleo blushed. "I- I was never that great with portals. I ended up in Kansas once. I couldn't leave for days."

Nico chuckled. He could remember his own failures when he was beginning to shadow travel. He could relate to Cleo's situation. "Ok. What would you say if I said that I could get you home?"

Cleo looked a little skeptic. "You could take me home? How?"

"Just tell me where you need to go. You just have to trust me," Nico said. He held out his hand.

Cleo got a panicked look on her face again. "I'm not too sure about this..."

"It'll be fine," Nico said. "Just tell me where you need to go and I can take you there. You just need to trust me."

Cleo took a big breath and grabbed Nico's hand. "Ok. I trust you. Take me to Rio de Janeiro."

"Alright. Just... try not to scream," Nico said.

Cleo tensed. "Wait- what?!" Before she could protest more, though, they were both sucked into darkness.

* * *

Nico, being experienced with shadow travel, landed on his feet. Cleo, however, fell face first into the grass.

"Ah, jeez." Nico grabbed Cleo's hands and helped her up.

She looked at Nico like he was about to attack her. "Don't EVER do that again!" She took a couple breaths. "Wait, Nico... where are we?"

For the first time, Nico looked around. Everything was green, like they were in some kind of jungle. Something rustled the leaves to their right, and Nico drew his sword, expecting a monster. What he did not expect, though, was a giant panda.

He stood in shock until Cleo hit him upside the head. "We're in China, you idiot!"

"Seriously?! I thought I was done with this stuff!"

"You've done this BEFORE?"

"A couple of times, actually."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked."

"Ugh!" Cleo threw her hands up. "What do we do now? Can you still get us back?"

"Yeah, I can try. But you need to put your trust in me for this to work," Nico said.

Cleo sighed and took Nico's hand. "Fine. You have my trust. Now get us out of here."

Nico concentrated once again and jumped into the shadows.

* * *

They landed on solid ground once again. Cleo almost fell, but Nico was prepared to catch her this time.

"Thanks," she breathed. She looked a little pale from shadow traveling twice in one day.

"No problem," Nico said. He looked at his surroundings, not really being sure where he was, but Cleo confirmed.

"We're in Rio! Oh, I missed this place!" Cleo said happily. "Thank you so much!" Then she did something that surprised Nico even more. She kissed him on the cheek.

Once she finally realized what she was doing, though, she immediately pulled her face away from his. Cleo's face was flushed, but Nico knew that he was blushing way more than she was.

"Well, um..." Cleo stuttered. "You can visit me if you want, alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Nico said.

"Well, I... I'll see you soon!" Cleo waved and took off.

"Yeah, I- I'll see you soon," Nico sputtered, even though Cleo was already too far away to hear him. He stood for a few seconds, wondering what had just happened, until it finally hit him. "Oh gods... the Doors!" And he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**I give up. I ship it.**

**It never gave a physical description of Cleo in the books (Kane Chronicles), so this is only what I imagine her as. Do you guys want to know what I realized while writing this? If you don't want to know, then too bad. If Khufu liked Cleo because her name ended in an O, doesn't that mean that he would love Nico and Leo, too? Let's see here...**

**Nico: *meets Khufu* Get. This. Stupid. Monkey. Off. Me. NOW.**

**Leo: *meets Khufu* I have got to get me one of these! Want the Cheerio, Khufu? FETCH!**

**Keep sending requests! I only need one more review on my other stories until you guys get my House of Hades review!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	6. The House of Hades review!

**Right here, right now...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**MY REVIEW FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES!**

**If you have not read this book, do NOT continue! This is going to be full of spoilers! If you want to read it, follow the link on my profile!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Maybe this is just me, or maybe it's because I read it online and not the actual book, but I was kinda disappointed. Before you start going off on me, let me explain.

So- we just left off when our OTP fell into a bottomless pit of evil. Well, apparently not bottomless. If that happened in any other story, wouldn't you think that it would require a pretty awesome sequel?

For me, there were wayyyyyy too many Tartarus scenes. Yes, I love Percabeth as much as the next guy, but I felt that there were too many. I'm not sure if I liked the whole Bob the Titan part. I think that it was just good enough to have that one little story with him and then leave it. I did kinda like the Small Bob part though. Oh, how I love half-dead saber-toothed tiger kittens. :)

From here on out, I'm going to do the con parts in the book. Then I will do some pros.

So we start off with Hazel. They fight some mountain gods, then Hazel finds Arion and they go to have a not-so-friendly meeting with Hecate.

I could understand the whole black dog part, but seriously- a farting polecat? It seems so... childish.

Then we go to Annabeth and her bitterness. Percy gets himself and Annabeth into a cold, dark river of misery, then they go and find a fire river.

One thing that I didn't like was how Rick brought back old monsters. One thing that I always like about the books was the interactions with new monsters and characters. But now they already know how to kill them, and there's no suspense.

Another problem that I had with this book was that it was so predictable. You could just see what was coming next.

The thing that really bugged me, though: we were all so worried about who was going to close the Doors. Well guess what? THEY AREN'T EVEN DOORS. IT'S A FREAKING ELEVATOR. WHY DON'T THEY CALL IT "THE ELEVATOR OF DEATH" INSTEAD OF THE DOORS?

That made me really angry. I was really looking forward to someone sacrificing themselves to close the Doors. But no. A freaking titan holds a freaking button so that the freaking elevator can get Percabeth out of freaking Tartarus.

And another thing: I never thought that I would miss cliffhangers. Guess what?

I MISS CLIFFHANGERS.

You could probably challenge that. But really, it wasn't that much of a cliffhanger. Let's see here:

The Lost Hero- Percy is at the enemy Camp and might just die. WHAT?

The Son of Neptune- Percabeth reunion! Oh wait- we have another year! WHAT?

The Mark of Athena- We have to wait a year to find out if our OTP can survive Tartarus. WHAT?

The House of Hades- Everything is ok for now and they still have two weeks to get to Gaea. *awkward silence* Just... nothing.

Now for some pros!

PERCY: You. are. fabulous. You control a freaking death river! I almost died when he said that he wanted to study surfing in college. HE KILLS ARACHNE IN ONE HIT. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT. How do you think that he feels when Bob realizes who he is? Not only does Percy have to survive Tartarus, he has to live with the guilt of erasing Bob's memory. And that's not all! He has to endure the pain of every monster that he has killed because of the stupid curse hags. When he was standing in front of Tartarus and he dropped Riptide, I was like "Oh my gods. He's done. He gave up. His mind cracked oh my gods rick can't do this to us what in hades oh my gods annabeth gods and titans no..." And he talks about having kids with Annabeth AND I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH CUTENESS.

ANNABETH: You, ma'am, are freaking amazing. You have no weapon to defend yourself with, yet you get yourself and Percy out of almost any situation by just talking. You could be a freaking daughter of Aphrodite because you basically have charmspeak. This is what I love about Annabeth: she can get herself out of almost any situation by just using her mind. And through this whole thing, she keeps Percy sane. And her idea with the offering fire... that was just pure genius.

JASON: You have made it to the "Top 5 characters" list. Let me just start by saying this: he is becoming Greek. He's so much more layed-back and awesome. I can just imagine Jason with shaggy hair... ah... When he bursts through the window only to find Leo has already done the job- that was freaking hilarious. But what I really liked about Jason in this book is the part with him and Nico. After Nico confesses, Jason isn't even phased. You would think that anyone else would've gotten all "what does he think about me then?" but Jason just stood up, put on his big boy panties and told Nico that it was completely ok. I loved the part where he said that everyone else would unleash the wrath of the gods on anyone who questioned Nico. Jason is just perfection in this book.

PIPER: I don't know about you guys, but I've always liked Piper. She definitely takes control in this book. When she was talking with Khione and the boreads, the whole time I was thinking "Zethes... you little... if you do anything to Piper... I'll stick that stupid sword where the sun don't shine." Was it just me or was Rick kinda referring to some adult themes there? But Piper's whole duel with Khione and waking up Festus and AAAHHHHHH... perfection and I love Piper.

LEO: You little slice of awesomeness. Oh gods when he was getting chased by the dwarfs and his pants fell down... HAHAHAHAHAHA! And the part where he woke up cuddling with Nike... there were so many great Leo moments in this book. It was so awesome when he single-handedly took down both of the dwarfs and sent them on the Romans. But one really big part that I want to talk about was Leo and Calypso. I DO NOT SHIP CALEO AT ALL. I've always hated the idea of Caleo because I loved the idea of Leyna. It seemed so impossible that Leo out of all people would end up on Calypso's island. But of course, what does Rick go and do? Send him to Calypso's island and make them fall in love with each other. RICK. WHY MUST YOU HURT ME SO?

HAZEL: I lovedlovedloved Hazel's major role in this book. In addition to her other powers, now she can control the freaking Mist. How awesome is that? She tricks Sciron into feeding himself to his own giant turtle. I can't remember that many specific parts, but I LOVED her character in this one. And how she controlled the Labyrinth... that was just plain awesomeness at work.

FRANK: OH MY GODS FRANK MY LITTLE BABY IS A FREAKING BEAST! The only other time that we had seen the Blessing of Ares (or Mars) was in the Battle of Manhattan with Clarisse. But guess what? FRANK GETS IT NOT ONCE BUT FREAKING TWICE IN THE SAME BOOK. I can't even describe how awesome it was when he led all those cow monsters through Venice and killed them all single-handedly. Then he becomes freaking praetor. OUR LITTLE NOT-SO-CHUBBY ANY MORE FAI ZHANG IS PRAETOR. I completely loved how Hazel reacted to Frank's growth-spurt. He had so much character development in this book and was my favorite character the whole time.

NICO: Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico. My little baby is all grown up... You know, I have read tons of Perico fics before, but I never really like the idea of it. But now that it is actually kinda official... I FREAKING LOVE IT. I really appreciate Rick's bravery with this. He knew that making Nico gay could probably make him lose tons of fans, yet he did it anyways. Let's all give Rick a big round of applause! *little claps for Rick* Am I the only one that thinks that making Nico gay will get him twice the amount of fangirls that he already had? And I really want to know what is going to happen with him and Reyna and Coach Hedge.

REYNA: This chick has been my favorite since the Son of Neptune. She was so against the seven going across the Mediterranean and guess what she does? SHE SINGLE-HANDEDLY FLIES HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD TO WHERE SHE NEVER WANTED TO GO. And her last name. HER LAST NAME. Ha- her initials are RA-RA. Oh gods, Grover... And poor Scipio! Now she has to go take a crazy satyr, a death boy, and a giant statue to Camp half-Blood before Octavian kills all the Greeks that little son of a gorgon...

COACH HEDGE: OMGS HE IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CLOUD MYMPH BABY WITH MELLIE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW THAT BABY IS GOING TO BE SO CUTE AND VIOLENT AND WEAPON CRAZY! Headcanon: Coach Hedge reads war stories to his child before it goes to bed.

Ok, so maybe this book was a bit amazing, but still, it wasn't everything that I expected it to be. Now just an agonizing year for the Blood of Olympus...

* * *

**There's my review! If you want to ask me questions about any parts of the book or anything else, either PM or review with your question!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	7. 5 Leyna

**Another one-shot! This one was inspired by a guest named PERSONALITY. Yes, all caps. She also asked if it could be AU, but I'm not sure what that means... so sorry if this isn't AU! Btw, I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me what it means! :)**

**Disclaimer: HoO isn't mine. Neither is PJO. All is Rick Riordan's. And I'm too lazy to come up with a funny disclaimer and plus it's 1 o'clock in the morning so...**

**Leyna, dark, song, New York**

_A dance? _Leo thought while buttoning up his shirt. _Why did it have to be a dance?_

He had suggested Capture the Flag, but apparently the Greeks didn't think that was the best way to mend a million-year hatred. Of course they instead chose something that Leo had always dreaded: dances.

He didn't even know how to dance, much less how to find a date. His past attempts at mortal schools had ended in slaps, kicks, or just plain out humiliation. Sure, he flirted with girls all the time, but he... well... he never actually had a date- or a girlfriend for that matter. So he usually just stayed at home in the workshop.

That wasn't an option this time, though. Nyssa, his half-sister, was not- under any circumstances- going to let Leo drop out of this one. She had even found him a suit to wear (even though it was way too big on him). She had also threatened to destroy his latest project- a phone for demigods- if he didn't go. Some sister she was.

So he pulled on the suit and some fancy shoes and headed out the door towards the arena. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to run into a Pegasus butt.

Well, almost. Luckily, he stopped right before he ran into it. It only took him a few seconds to figure out what was happening: the Romans had arrived.

More than 100 pegasi stood, each with a Roman or two on their backs. All the guys were wearing suits and ties, and all the girls had dresses of every shape and size. After a few shouts and slaps from Pegasus tails, Leo made it to the front of the pack where all the Greeks stood. It was only after he had brushed himself off that he saw her.

_Reyna. _She was... beautiful.

She was dressed in a long purple gown with silver gems. Leo probably could've described it better than that, but all that was going through his mind then was, _uh... wow. She's... whoa._

"Greeks!" Reyna announced. "We have accepted your invitation to this dance. We hope to mend our relationship and understand each other better. So, without any further delay..." she paused. "Well, what do you say? Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered. Some of the Greeks and Romans got together to take the pegasi to the stables. Others grabbed their dates' hands and ran to the arena. Reyna, however, stayed behind and slowly walked, almost sulked even, to the arena. Leo made a split decision and jogged up to her.

"'Sup, Queenie?" he asked.

She looked startled for a moment, but then seemed to realize who was talking to her. "Valdez... what do you want?"

"Nothing," he said. "You just seemed kind of... you know... lonely."

Reyna's obsidian eyes bore into him, as if she was analyzing his soul. "For your information, I'm just fine. I was just... taking my time! So that, um... I don't mess up my hair," she said nervously. She then noticed what she had just said and winced. "That was a terrible lie, wasn't it?"

Leo nodded. "You would probably be the last person to worry about their hair, Queenie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know you love it, Queenie."

"Seriously, Leo. Stop."

"Oh, alright. For you."

They both stopped dead in their tracks. Leo mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. He glanced over to Reyna. Was... was she blushing?

"Um... Reyna-"

"Oh, look!" she interrupted. "We're at the arena. Well, I guess I'll see you later!" Reyna said quickly. She turned to leave.

Leo knew he had to do it now, or he might never get this chance again. Her grabbed Reyna's wrist, and she turned to face him.

"Would you... um... like to dance, Reyna?"

Several looks flashed across her face: shock, disgust, questioning, surprise, and finally, she smiled. "I- uh, sure." Leo took her hand and led her across the dance floor. Once they got to a spot, though, Leo stopped.

"Leo?" Reyna asked. "Is.. is something wrong?"

"No! I mean, I... well, you see-"

"You don't know how to dance, do you, Leo?"

"Of course I do!" Reyna gave him a look. "Alright, fine. I don't know how."

Reyna laughed. Leo had never heard her laugh before, mostly because she was usually screaming whenever he was around. But now, in a prom dress and with a smile on her face, she looked like a regular teenage girl.

"It's simple," she said. "You put one hand here," she put one of his hands on her right hip, "and this one right here." She put his other hand on her other hip. Then, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Then, we just follow the music."

They swayed in place for a few moments. "So... Reyna..." Leo started, "is this your first dance?"

She thought for a moment, then looked surprised. "Actually, I think that it is."

"Then we're even. I've never been to one either. Mostly because I could never-"

"Get a date?" Reyna asked. Leo felt a bit offended, but then Reyna continued. "Don't worry. That was actually my problem too. That and," she looked down with a little smile on her face, "I would only go with a guy that I liked."

Reyna's words finally registered in Leo's mind. _A guy that I liked. _He lost his balance, fell over, and the whole arena went black.

People screamed, but the DJ, a son of Apollo, yelled, "It's fine! Someone just hit the switch!"

Leo lit his index finger to see. He moved it across the floor, and sure enough, several plugs had come out from the wall. He sighed and looked up again to find Reyna sitting in front of him.

"_Usted es extrano, Valdez,_" she said. She then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "_Eso me gusta._" With that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Leo to try to remember what his name was.

* * *

**Did you get that little Battle of the Labyrinth reference there? If you didn't, go read the book again!**

**I love all these Leyna requests I've been getting! Even though Caleo is kinda canon now, I will never give up on Leyna! OTP forever!**

**Keep it up with the requests and don't forget about the new story votes! The first one with 10 votes wins!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


	8. Author's Note: Announcements!

**Guys, I have an announcement. Two, actually.**

**1st one: I WILL NOT DO YOUR ONE-SHOTS IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES. I've been getting so many wrong ones with either too much, too little, or just random stuff. If you want the "pairing" to just be friendship, then tell me that with the review. Remember: pairing, adjective, noun, place. Simple. Thanks! The guidelines are in all three of my stories. Just look for the chapter labeled "Author's Note: Instructions!"**

**2nd one: All you people- I don't care who you are- need to check out this PJO/HoO artist called Viria. She has the best artwork that I have seen and she is super nice and sassy and amazing. She has three humongous drawings for HoO: they are all put to songs and you can find all three of them on Youtube or her Tumblr, . . Go check her out because she is freaking amazing!**

**Thanks guys! And by the way, story 1 has 5 votes, and both stories 2 and 4 have 2 votes. The first one to ten votes wins!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
